memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2010
2010 was, on Earth's calendar, the 11th year of the 21st century, and the first year of the 2010s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2010.0. }}. Events People Births and deaths ;9 May : Lena Horne dies.Historical fact. ;16 August : Bobby Thomson dies. Notable people fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Lena Horne • Hultquist • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • Debbie Lauderdale • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. All prose works are also released as ebooks. Foreign market reprints Postponed titles In mid 2009, Pocket Books announced four novels set in the newly established timeline of Star Trek (2009), to be released in 2010: *''Refugees, by Alan Dean Foster (June) *Seek a Newer World, by Christopher L. Bennett (July) *More Beautiful than Death, by David Mack (August) *The Hazard of Concealing'', by Greg Cox (September) However, in January, 2010, Pocket Books announced that they had "decided to hold off on telling new stories while JJ and his team continue to develop his vision." These four novels have been postponed, with no new release date given. External links * * * category:years category:2010s